pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
Mountree
| style="background: #A7DB8D"| | style="background: #A7DB8D; border-top-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 15px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-top-right-radius: 15px; border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px;" width="45%"| |} |} ! class="roundy" style="background:#FFF;" width="25%"| #724 |- | colspan="4"| |} |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="background:#A7DB8D; padding:2px;"|'Type' |} |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Abilities' |- | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="background:#A7DB8D;" width="50%"|'Gender ratio' | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Catch rate' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Breeding' |'Hatch time' |} |- | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Height' | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Weight' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Regional numbers' |} |- | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Base experience yield' | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Leveling rate' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'EV yield' |- | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Pokédex color' | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="background:#A7DB8D;"|'Base friendship' |} Mountree 'is a dual-type Grass/Rock Pokémon. It evolves from Forestone at level 36. It is the final form of Herovor. Biology 'Physiology Mountree possess a large hardened soil shell that is similar to a Tortoises . Upon the shell, three trees that seem to be planted on small mud like hills are positioned, as opposed to the three shoots that appear on a Forestones back. The soil shell is brown in colour and contains a few small yellow dots towards the middle that have the appearance of small pebbles. Its under body is a soft, olive like colour part that is known to be a weak spot. The large shell gives them a lot of protection from the strongest of enemies. It has clawed stumpy legs that make it exceptionally hard for it to run fast and long distances. The rest of its body is green in colour so that they blend in more with its surrounding forest fauna. Its head possesses three small horns that give it an incredible boost in using head smashing moves. Its eyes are marine blue which gives a less intimidating look to it, to show that it is the guardian of all the forest Pokémon. 'Gender Differences' None 'Special abilities' Mountree has an exceptionally hard shell, even harder than granite. However, the weight of its hardened soil shell make it very slow. However, its speed can increase when it uses Rock Polish. The horn and armor on its head make it capable of using powerful moves that require the use of a Head Smash . The small shoots on its back are actually trees, and they can shoot powerful sharp edged leaves at opponents from them. 'Behavior' Mountree are extremely brave and will attack foes that may be much more poweful than them. They are very protective over their home forests and will defend it at all costs. Mountree will never leave their forest. They often scare away forest pokemon from nesting on its shell. 'Habitat' Mountree will live in the forest that it had done since it was very first born. At this point of its life, it would most likely be the most strongest Pokémon in the whole forest and so will act as a guardian for all the forest life. Game data 'Pokédex entries' |} | style="border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px; background: #FFFFFF; border: 1px solid #4E8234;"|'MOUNTREE '''guards its forest from any danger, willing to risk its life to help those in need. Its shell is as hard as granite. | rowspan="3"| |} |} |} 'Game locations' |} |} |} |} 'Held items' 'Stats' ! ! |- style="background: #F5AC78;" | ! ! |- style="background: #FAE078;" | ! ! |- style="background: #9DB7F5;" | ! ! |- style="background: #A7DB8D;" | ! ! |- style="background: #FA92B2;" | ! ! |- style="background: #A7DB8D;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #A7DB8D; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} 'Type effectiveness' |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' |- | |- | class="roundybottom" colspan="7" style="background:#D1C17D; font-size: 90%; line-height:10px;"| *A level of "Start" indicates a move that will be known by a Forestone obtained at level 1 in Generation WTI *'Bold''' indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Forestone *''Italic'' indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Forestone |} 'By TM/HM' 'By breeding' 'By tutoring' |- style="background:#A7DB8D;" ! colspan="2"| Game ! Move ! Type ! Cat. ! Pwr. ! Acc. ! PP |- ! style="background:#444444; border:1px solid #2C2C2C;"|'SL' ! style="background:#E1E1E1; border:1px solid #929292;"|'LD' | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|'Seed Bomb' | align="center" style="background:#78C850; border:1px solid #4E8234;"|Grass | align="center" style="background:#C92112; border:1px solid #82150b;"|Physical | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|80 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|15 |- ! style="background:#444444; border:1px solid #2C2C2C;"|'SL' ! style="background:#E1E1E1; border:1px solid #929292;"|'LD' | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|'Grass Pledge' | align="center" style="background:#78C850; border:1px solid #4E8234;"|Grass | align="center" style="background:#4F5870; border:1px solid #333948;"|Special | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|50 | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|100% | style="background:#FFFFFF; border:1px solid #D8D8D8;"|10 |- | class="roundybottom" colspan="8" style="background:#A7DB8D; font-size: 90%; line-height:10px;"| |} 'Evolution' | rowspan="1"| Level 16 → | rowspan="1"| | Level 36 → | |} 'Sprites' Trivia *Mountree was originally named Mounthorn. 'Origin' Mountree is based on a tortoise with trees sprouting from its shell. 'Name origin' Mountree's name is made up of the words Mountain and Tree. 'Previous designs' In other languages |} | style="background: #A7DB8D"| | style="background: #A7DB8D; border-top-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 15px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-top-right-radius: 15px; border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px;" width="45%"| |} |} Category:Pokemon Category:Grass Types Category:Rock Types